mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Black Queen
For the instance of the Black Queen that appears in the post-scratch trolls' session, see . - Normal= - Prototyped = }} |imagewidth = 195 |first = 958 |caption = |aka = Glorious Monarch |age = Unknown (deceased) |home = Derse }} The Black Queen is, in Sburb, the ruler and monarch of Derse. She wears the Queen's Ring, which changes her appearance in the same fashion as the prototypings performed by the Sburb players and is the definitive source of her power. Biography Pre-scratch kids' (B1) session The Black Queen is first seen demanding that Jack Noir wear his outfit in the theme of the prototyping, despite his reluctance. When the Parcel Mistress arrived in Derse, the Black Queen directed her to Jack Noir's office, as he handles most of the tedious paperwork in Derse. Loathed by Jack, the Black Queen torments him through various means. After further prototypings produce an even more ridiculous costume, Jack refuses to wear it outright. This causes her to turn violent, threatening him with the sword from her protoyping, at which point Jack uses the contents of Jade's package to sever her ring finger and kill her. He then puts on on her ring, becoming prototyped like she was and becoming the Sovereign Slayer. The power of her ring fuels his rampage and leads to the destruction of Prospit and the devastation of Skaia. The Black Queen's counterpart is the Black King. While the Black Queen rules and performs administrative duties on her home planet, the Black King commands troops on The Battlefield against Prospit. Appearance Due to her prototyping, she is seen with a mauled Jester's hat, a scar on her eye, and a missing arm from the Harlequin kernelsprite. She also has tentacles with pink stripes and a cat-shaped head shaped from the Jaspers kernel. After Dave enters the medium, she assumes a pair of wings and a removable blade in her torso from the Rambunctious Crow kernel. On her right hand she wears a ring with four small orbs suspended just above the surface. Like the orbs seen on the spires of Derse, the number of glowing orbs indicate how many prototypings have occurred. Post-scratch trolls' (A2) session }} Early in the trolls' session, Aradia Megido prototyping her kernelsprite with the visage of a frog, she removed her ring and hid in her private chambers to hide this fact. Unknown to her, the Courtyard Droll witnessed this and informed Jack Noir, who used the knowledge of her vulnerability to collaborate with the trolls and exile her to the post-apocalyptic Alternia. she was approached by and recruited into as . Post-scratch kids' (B2) session In the B2 session she was overthrown by the Condesce before the game has even begun, her current status is unknown though she was likely killed. Interestingly, the Condesce's alias, Betty Crocker, is owned by General Mills, which shares the same initials as Glorious Monarch. Caliborn's session In Caliborn's session she took over the eighth planet, with her defeat required in order for him to conquer the planet. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Carapacians